X-8 research center
(exterior) (res. test fac.) (central fac.) (inst. test fac.) (testing fac.) |terminal =X-8 research center terminal entries |footer = X-8 research center ending slide }} The X-8 research center is a location in the Big MT, to the far east of the Think Tank. Layout Walking left upon entry will lead to the X-8 splicing facility terminal, where creatures can be spliced. The building also houses its own high school (loosely based on American High) where the sonic emitter EM pulse wave upgrade can be retrieved, allowing the user to disable Big MT force fields. Notable loot Related quests * A Brain's Best Friend * Field Research * Sonic Emitter Upgrade * X-8 Data Retrieval Test * X-8: High School Horror! Notes * The terminals in the high school may change their location from test to test. * Several challenges are associated with the X-8 splicing facility terminal, and each rewards 100 XP: ** Automaton - Splicing together a robot and a night stalker (unusual specimen) will result in a hostile robobrain that attacks a spot near the doorway with laser fire until it self destructs eight seconds later. ** Mad Scientist - When splicing a lobotomite and a dog, they will end up as a failed experiment and die. ** Evil Genius - When splicing together a lobotomite and a robot, creating a non-hostile robobrain, the robobrain will self-destruct after a short time of talking. * Roxie, a temporary cyberdog companion, can be obtained by splicing a dog and robot together. Roxie will only follow the player character around the X-8 research center. She can be used for the tests, but will not sneak, and will immediately run towards any hostile in the area. She cannot leave the X-8 facility but will remain inside at the entrance waiting for the player character if the they exit the facility. * After three tests at the terminal, 24 in-game hours must pass in order for the system to "restock" test subjects. * The X-8 kennel key is located in the X-13 research facility center. * On a wall in the high school area, "Why me, Mobius" is spelled out on the wall in large, physical letters. * One of the jars with a lump of a brain inside from the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout is on the desk near the entrance to the facility. * There are two beds in the institutional testing facility. They can be found by going forward through the double doors in between the bookcases, and then turning left. The beds are be located in the northwest corner of the room. * Being modeled after American High, the test facility has a locker hallway, a small office room, two classrooms, a library, and a janitor room. However, it lacks a cafeteria, a fact Borous references. ** Opening the library door from either within the library itself or outside will yield different messages. Appearances The X-8 research center appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * A terminal on level two mentions Project: Burke and Project: Hare. Burke and Hare were infamous 19th-century serial killers who murdered people to sell their bodies as cadavers for anatomy classes. Project: Burke and Hare are both regarding the procurement of bodies for scientific experimentation. * The created robobrain's short speech is a reference to the whale from The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. * In the high school area, there is a Wild Wasteland moment where the phrase "Wolverines" is written on the wall. This is a reference to the movie Red Dawn, as the Wolverines is a resistance group composed of highschoolers, taken from the name of their football team, after their school (and America) is invaded by the Russians at the beginning of the movie. * In the cyber dog training area, there is another Wild Wasteland moment, where a few cyber dogs will be seen through a window playing poker, with the words "SIT. STAY. KILL." written on the wall above. It refers collectively to a series of sixteen oil paintings by C. M. Coolidge, commissioned in 1903 by Brown & Bigelow to advertise cigars, known in pop culture as just "dogs playing poker" paintings. In between the closest dog on the right and the left is an Ace of Clubs, just like in the painting. ** It is similar to the Fallout Tactics special encounter Brahmin Poker. Bugs * Splicing a dog and a robot may create a goo pile under Roxie. The goo pile cannot be searched unless Roxie is killed. Trying to search the goo pile while Roxie is alive will trigger her to speak with the player character. * Splicing a lobotomite and a dog can result in a bug, creating a lobotomite with no torso and eyes standing over the dead dog and some scattered remains. Gallery Cyberdog poster 02.jpg Poker dogs.jpg Old World Blues X 8 splicing experiment Bug.jpg|X-8 splicing experiment bug Old World Blues X 8 splicing experiment holotape.jpg|Dog and lobotomite splicing experiment holotape X 8 FIDO upgrade Schematic.jpg|FIDO upgrade schematic Category:Old World Blues locations ru:X-8 Исследовательский центр uk:X-8 Дослідний центр de:X-8-Forschungszentrum